tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie's Angels: Angels in Chains
"Angels in Chains" is the fourth episode of season one of the action/mystery television series Charlie's Angels. It was directed by Phil Bondelli and written by Robert Earll. It first aired on ABC on October 20th, 1976. In this episode, a young woman hires the Angels to look into the disappearance of her half-sister whom she believes had been arrested for drug trafficking. The Angels have themselves deliberately arrested and taken to a women's correctional facility where they discover a corrupt sheriff is using the prison to force it's inmates into a world of prostitution. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Featuring Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * Charlie's Angels was created by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts. * This episode is included on "The Best of Charlie's Angels" DVD collection. The promotional image for this episode was used as the cover art. * This episode has long been considered a fan favorite among viewers. * This episode was remade under the same title in the 2011 Charlie's Angels remake series. Like this episode, it is the fourth episode of the first season and aired on October 13th, 2011. * Actress Neva Patterson is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of Charlie's Angels directed by Phil Bondelli. His next episode is 1x7, "To Kill an Angel". * This is the only episode of Charlie's Angels written by Robert Earll. * This episode is the second television appearance of actress Kim Basinger. She previously played a character named Sheila on the "Night Train to Dallas" episode of Gemini Man. * Actor James Brodhead is credited as James E. Brodhead in this episode. * Actor John Forsythe is uncredited in providing the voice of Charles Townsend. * This episode is spoofed in the opening montage scenes from the 2000 feature film Charlie's Angels. * Actress Lauren Tewes, credited as Lauren Tewis in this episode, will go on to play cruise director Julie McCoy on The Love Boat - another series produced by Aaron Spelling. The cast of The Love Boat will cross over with Charlie's Angels in "Love Boat Angels" in which Tewes will again play Julie McCoy. * An article in TIME magazine describes this episode as "raunchy" and "Family style porn." Allusions * Kelly Garrett makes a reference to Laverne & Shirley in this episode. Laverne & Shirley was a television sitcom that aired on ABC from 1976 to 1983. It was a spin-off of Happy Days, which starred Tom Bosley. The Charlie's Angels character John Bosley was named after Tom Bosley due to the fact that actor David Doyle was often mistaken for him. Bloopers * There is no rear view mirror in Sheriff Clint's car. This is not so much a blooper as it is an intentional design. It was not uncommon for vehicles shown in TV shows from this era to be missing their rear view mirror, as to make it easier for a cameraman to sit in the back seat without casting his reflection in the mirror. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Charlie's Angels/Episodes Category:Charlie's Angels/Season 1 episodes Category:1976/Episodes Category:Famous episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified